Why her?
by Ceyana
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have to deal with a spell cast over Kagome. Rating might go up
1. Prologue

This is the start of my second story. For any of you that might recognize me from my previous story, I am sorry for the delay. I am sort of at a writing block for that story. I know where I want to go with it; I just don't know how to get there. Anyway feedback is always welcome, good or bad. All I ask for is honesty. Be warned this story is destined to take a darker turn and ratings may go up.  
That Girl! He was always with THAT GIRL!  
  
Kikyo felt herself rage at the remembrance of the couple. His behavior toward the girl was trifling. He acted as though nothing she did fazed him, but Kikyo could tell. His eyes swam with warmth for the brat. His facade was juvenile at best. His rants and idle cursing toward his "wench" were a mediocre attempt at salvaging his waning demon manhood.  
  
*Sigh* Has she really affected you that much, beloved?  
  
His eyes.......... Kikyo's breath caught in her chest as a sweet memory played in her heart. Ancient memories and regrets stung in her heart, and a longing swelled. He was supposed to be hers. Fate had demanded that the two were to be together. But, alas, sometimes even Fate cannot withstand the evils of the world.  
  
I was supposed to be the one to soften your insolent eyes, InuYasha.  
  
At that thought, Kikyo's own eyes grew soft and she knew that if her body possessed the ability to cry, she would have.  
  
This miserable body. Is that why you chose her over me, my one? Can she offer you the warmth that this clay shell cannot?? Death took me away, but Fate will not let us be apart. It has chosen this body as vessel for us to be together. Was I not your first and true? The hate that I felt for you when I first awoke is gone. My knowledge of Naraku has cleansed me of my hate for you. But yet, hate still lingers in my heart. It has gone towards that girl. That wretched brat, who seems to now posses your heart. Why does it seem that you choose that damn child over me?? What does she offer you that I cannot? At this Kikyo eyes traced down her body and a sad smile overcame her lips. Ah, yes. Life. She offers you life. She has the warmth of a living body that any male would react to. So is it possible that it is not love you see in her, but my shadow in a warm body, Beloved?! Is she merely the temptress against our fate??  
  
If only there was some way to relieve the child of her warmth. Past experience had taught the priestess that she could not kill miscreant child. Not only did the girl try to take away what was left of a shared and tattered soul, but InuYasha would hate her if she succeeded. In his delusions of love he was most likely prone to be irrational. If the girl were to die in battle then InuYasha might feel responsible for her death. Everything seemed impossible. No there had to be a way to negate the brat, before she entranced her InuYasha further. Everything would be so simple if the child would take her own life. That would save everyone so much trouble. At that moment an idea raced through Kikyo's mind and she ran off in search of an ancient legend.  
The Yowameru no Tamas. The Jewels of Sadness. Their legends state that each stone wishes for nothing more than death. They are filled with sorrow, drowning in pools of pity and self-loathing. Each are aware of their own hallow lives, and want nothing more that to end their meaningless existence. Their peace comes when some unsuspecting person stumbles across their path. If they are to touch, skin to stone, then a soul connection is made and their emotions are exchanged. The Yowameru becomes a parasite on the person and begins to suck the warmth and life out of them until its own void is filled. When it is satiated it becomes an empty and ordinary stone. Its tragic life ends, but it bestows its own sorrowful depression onto the unfortunate being who came across it.  
  
And now one of these accursed stones was mere moments away from the hands of Kikyo. She was one of the first to ever come seeking out one of these stones. In her hate for InuYasha's companion she decided that her own existence was worth gambling over. But if her bet proved successful, then the young girl would soon die. After all................ Kikyo did have a borrowed soul.  
The moment her deaden skin touched the Yowameru a connection was made. The jewel sensed that there was something wrong with the one that touched it, but a soul was a soul. It reached out, and tried to clasp onto the aura of the soul near it. All it found was a soul that was as cold and as empty as it was. This was its one chance at peace, and the one who had found it was equal to it in its sorrow. But again the jewel sensed that there was something not right about the one who held it, and expanded it awareness. Somewhere in the darkness, a great distance away, it sensed another piece of that same soul. Except that this piece seemed greater and more alive. It rejoiced at the emotional feast of love and joy that lay before it. Then the Yowameru connected and began to dine.  
Somewhere near a burnt out camp fire, Kagome awoke with a start. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own em........ should be kind of obvious. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them.  
Chapter 1  
  
A sharp breath in the night had awoken him. Somewhere below him someone was stirring. He was laying in a high up branch of a lofty tree. Sleeping on such a tall perch had seemed like a good idea when he originally settled down for the night. But now that he was awake his back felt stiff.  
  
Damnit........Fucking tree.  
  
This tree, his bed for the night, was the only tree on an almost barren field. From his perch he could see for miles upon the empty, night cloaked plains. Nothing moved, not even the wind. Well, nothing except periodic for the blinking of an obviously awake Kagome.  
  
Kagome.......  
  
It was not unusual for the girl to wake up during the night. But it was strange that she did not rise. Usually she would come see him, or rise to fulfill some bodily function. Why was she now merely staring up at the sky? Her expression was blank and unchanging. Her only movements lie in her shallow breathing and irregular blinking. InuYasha had grown accustomed to Kagome's face. At the first sight of her he had been taken aback by her resemblance to Kikyo. But the expressions that played in whirlwinds on Kagome's face could never have been seen on Kikyo. Kagome's face was always alight with hope and life, even when she was sad there was always something that glittered about her.  
It wasn't only her face that had InuYasha mesmerized by her. It was the way she smelled, the way she laughed, the way she walked, the way she..... well the list was endless. She was one of the first humans, besides Kikyo, to accept him for who he was. There was no fear toward or any ill will. She had a strength and a passion that was all her own, and that was a trait rarely seen in humans. Sometimes she was infuriating, but that little nuisance could be overlooked in the long run.  
So why did the girl, who was so alive with emotions, now lay awake, staring, as if held in a trance. InuYasha had seen more energy on her face when she was deep asleep that he did right at that moment.  
After a few moments of debate, the half demon jumped down from his perch and landed silently next to the young girl. Kagome did not move at all, and made no indication that she knew InuYasha was there. Frustration and worry careened through his head, but all that would escape his lips was, "Oi, wench, why are you up?"  
The girl that lie before him again made no movement to acknowledge that he was there, but at the sound of his words her breath caught. "Oi girl answer me." Slowly she began to turn her head towards him. The eyes that met him were not of Kagome's. These eyes seemed hollow and looked as though they longed for warmth. They looked as though they could shatter at any time, or merely break down and cry. The gaze that now held InuYasha reminded him of Kikyo.  
"I was thinking. InuYasha," The girl spoke quietly and her face remained slack. Her words were as empty as her eyes. She sat up and let the blanket that was covering her fall to her waist. Slowly she turned to look around at the camp she was lying in. Several feet away were Sango and Miroku. Each curled up under their own blankets and sleeping peacefully. Kirara and Shippo were lying near Sango. Kagome looked around at the ones she had known for so long and then turned to stare at the man before her.  
Long white hair graced his body. It had a disheveled look about it that made it seem as though InuYasha might not have slept well. Even in its untidiness, it shone. In the black of night his hair gleamed as though it were an earth-bound star. Invisible light played on each silver strand and charmed his figure as though he were royalty. Voluminous red robes hid his lean body, but Kagome had had glimpses before. Under all that cloth was something beautiful. Her gaze lingered upon his chest, until it reluctantly rose towards his face. Under silver bangs, eyes of fire and gold met hers. A look of furrowed concern sculpted his features. It was an expression that was rare to him. And although it made the night shadows grow darker upon his face; it did not take away any of his beauty. He was beautiful to her.  
Their eyes met and a certain understanding was shared between them. Admiration for the other shone in each of their eyes. Normally under these circumstances the two would blush and look away quickly. But this time neither did. InuYasha was entranced the lack of her normal reactions to him and Kagome felt trapped by his gaze. Something flickered across Kagome's eyes that was unreadable to InuYasha. He did not realize what he was doing till her felt her breath upon his skin. He had leaned in to have a better view of her eyes, and had carelessly brought his face a mere breath away from hers. InuYasha expected some sort of protest from her, but was shocked when she simply closed her eyes. A lump formed in his throat and a heat crawled across his body. He was leaning into her to connect their lips, when she whispered softy, "InuYasha, I want to go home." 


End file.
